dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Episode of Bardock
Episode of Bardock is the fourth episode of the Raditz Saga in Dragon Ball SS. It cenrers around Bardock after the destruction of Planet Vegeta landing on another planet that is attacked by some of Frieza's men. Summary after the fall of Planet Vegeta, The Ice that contains Bardock lands near a hillside on an unknown Planet. Twenty Four Years Later while playing with a ball Berry an inhabitant of this Planet was playing when he then descoverd Bardock locked in Ice. He then tells his farther Ipana about this with the latter stating its a good thing Berry found this man. Back with the Battle of Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz the older brother is still domanating the fight while Goku questions if Piccolo has any idea of how to defeat Raditz. Piccolo has an idea and says he will give it to him in a minute. Back on the Unknown Planet Bardock wakes up in bed surprised that he is still alive. he then looks out the window to see where he was witch was a surprisingly high tech city on this planet he then is greeted by Ipana Bardock however then threatens him to tell him wehre the hell he is. Ipana then exsplains that he is on the Planet Bolgo. a Race of peaceful aliens who have discoverde Technology to keep them away from outside invaders. Bardock also meets Berry who has a fondness for the Saiyan. Bardock then asks them if they heard about it what the hell happened to Planet Vegeta. While Barry does not know what Bardock means Ipana does slightly as he recalls Planet Vegeta was struck by an asteroid twenty four years ago. Bardock is shocked by this and asks how it can be that long. Ipana then responds that its because Barry found him frozen its a miracle that Bardock is still alive. Bardock then asks if there's a way to travel through space with there Tech Ipana then explains that while they are high tech they have yet to discover space travel. Bardock disgusted by this then flies away thinking about his family and the fact he was stuck on a dumb bet planet. Unknown to him his sons were battling each other at this very moment. while also thinking about Gine who was shown to still be in her pod. a Few Hours later Bardock finds a cave to stay in and train hopeing to find away off of this planet Barry then shows up and offer Bardock food the later not lieing it grew to like the young friend. In space, however, Sorbet suddnenl is shocked to find that Bardock's scouter is activated on an unknown planet he decides he should not tell Frieza about this not wanting him to think that Bardock somehow survived becoase of how angry Frieza can be. he then sends out the assassin Avo to deal with Bardock and this planet. while some of the Bolgoins were on a day straw Avo shows up and demands to know were Bardock is or else he well kill everyone on this planet. as he starts rampaging Barry then tells Bardock on what's been happening Bardock madly fly's to take on Avo when they clash the Assasin is shown to be more than a match for Bardock. The Saiyan, however, loses it when Avo attacks Barry causing Bardock to fire a final revenger to blow the assassin to bits. after learning that Barry is thankfully ok Bardock then understands that it was his scouter that brought Avo here and more of Frieza's men will come to try to take Bardock down if he stays. He then sees Avo's ship and plans to use that to get off the planet when he's healed. Bardock also decides to destroy his own Scouter to make Frieza think Avo killed him. Not before using it to track his sons and Wife he is then shocked to learn that both Kakarot and Raditz are on earth while Gine is heading towards there. Bardock then declares thats wehre he's going too and crushes his Scouter he then decides to crash with Ipana and Barry tell then. Back on Earth Goku and Piccolo are still having problems with Raditz with the latter mocking Goku saying there farther would be so disappointed in him.Goku explains he does not care thinking if farther is as cold-blooded as Raditz is. Major Events * Bardock is found and unfrozen by Ipana and Barry * Sorbet finds out Bardock survived the Destruction of Planet Vegeta. * Bardock learns that Kakarot and Raditz are on earth and that Gine is heading there * Bardock decides to go to earth to find them * Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz continues Battles * Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz * Bardock vs Avo Appearances * Bardock * Barry * Ipana * Goku * Piccolo * Raditz * Gine Cameo * Sorbet * Avo Changes in the Timeline * This story is based on the "Epsiode of Bardock " Manga and Anime with some changes * 1, Bardock is not sent to the past. Instead he is frozen and lands on Planet Bolgo Twenty four years after Planet Vegeta was destroyed. * 2, Ipana and Barry's race are changed allot. while they look the same they are not a race from Planet Plant but of Planet Bolgo with advanced Tech however they have yet to discover Space Travel. * 3, Bardock does not turn Super Saiyan he just gets really mad when Avo hurts Barry and roasts him on the spot. * Bardock again is still alive instead of being dead the same goes for Gine who is still in her pod. Trivia * Like what above says this episode is based on the origanal "Episode of Bardock " * Avo name comes from the fruit Avocados. * this Episode is in the middle of The Raditz Saga because it is to give the audience the idea of what happend to Bardock and his story in the Saiyan Saga. * also to add how Gine is doing since we last saw her